Her Heart must be His
by The Red Bloody Rose
Summary: Kagome comes back to the Feudal Era only to be heart broken and even worse Naraku attacks her! Good thing a silver-haired man comes to her rescue...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Rated Teen to be safe

If you are a KagomexInuyasha fan…you wont like this, just a warning ;)

Sesshomaru's personality is tweaked here

Rated Teen to be safe-Language and kissing

'means a thought' "means someone is speaking"

* * *

Kagome POV

Kagome was running down the stairs, looking frantically for her bag "Mom! Have you seen my bag?" she asked looking in the kitchen. "Oh, its in the living area dear, I packed some food for your journey in the Feudal Era." she said, cooking breakfast for Souta and grandpa. Kagome smiled "Thanks mom." she hugged her mom goodbye and ran out the door with her bag. She continued running to the family shrine, jumping into old Bone Eater's Well. Kagome climbed out of the well, seeing tall trees all around her as well as the smell of demons. She looked around surprised Inuyasha wasn't there to greet her. Kagome felt disappointed that the hanyou wasn't there to greet her. She started walking in the direction of the village.

Kagome had been about to enter the village when she saw Inuyasha. The miko hid, wondering what the hanyou was doing. He looked to his left and right, seeing that no one was following him he went into the woods. 'What is he doing? Whatever it is, he is being sneaky about it' Kagome followed Inuyasha, being careful as to not alert him. She felt someone else's presence other than hers and Inuyasha's…she had a feeling she wasn't going to like who Inuyasha was meeting 'I hope it isn't Kikyou…' she thought to herself as she hid behind another tree. Inuyasha had stopped in front of the dead priestess Kikyou. 'Damn it…Not again…' Kagome felt so hurt again. She was just a replacement for Kikyou and nothing would change that.

Inuyasha/Kikyou POV

After making sure that no one had been following him, Inuyasha continued to follow Kikyou's scent…he wanted to see her again. 'I miss her so damn much…' he continued until he saw her. "Kikyou." The dead priestess was sitting against a tree when Inuyasha came. She looked up "Inuyasha…Its good to see you again." she got up and stepped towards Inuyasha "Will you finally choose me? Will you stay with me? A dead corpse?" she asked her eyes staring at him, wanting to know if the hanyou could love a horrid corpse that lived off the souls of people. "Of course Kikyou! I love you no matter what you are." he said as he hugged her. Kikyou's tears started spilling over, when she noticed she kid her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Kikyou…don't cry" she looked up at him again and received a gentle kiss from him. She was smirked and returned his kiss, knowing that Kagome was watching. "Inuyasha…What will happen to Kagome? Surely you know that she has loved you for a long time now" Inuyasha smirked "I don't care if she loves me or not, she doesn't matter. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. The group doesn't need her anyway. You can find the Shikon Jewel better than she as well as fight better, we'd be better off without her." He looked down at her smiling at her "When we find the Shikon Jewel, I'll wish that you were a human again, then we can live together happily." Kikyou smiled and embraced Inuyasha, taking pleasure that he loved her still after so many years.

Kagome POV

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears, hearing and seeing everything between them. She turned and ran away, not caring if they heard her. Kagome ran to a deeper part of the woods and climbed into a tree to weep. After she had cried her eyes out, Kagome wiped her tears away and stared at the forest 'Why am I here now? Inuyasha has Kikyou now, he doesn't need me to help find the Shikon Jewel…' she thought long and hard but nothing came up. "Damn Hanyou" she muttered to herself as she pulled her legs against her chest. "Now what did I do now to receive such an insult?" a familiar dark voice said. Kagome jumped at hearing the voice, she quickly looked down the tree and saw the infamous Naraku, who wasn't wearing the baboon suit that he used to be so fond of. "Naraku! What do you want? Come to laugh at me for being a fool? To kill me?" she asked as she readied her bow, aiming it at the hanyou. "Little Miko, I have not come to laugh, nor have I come to kill you" he said as he smirked. One minute he was there and the next he was in the tree beside her…hugging her. Kagome shook him off and jumped off the tree, landing on her feet. "What do you want?" she asked again as she readied her bow, Naraku was starting to annoy her.

Naraku smirked, he loved teasing the poor miko "I just wanted to see you cry. Inuyasha has broken your heart by leaving you for a woman much prettier than you. Doesn't that make you hate her? Wouldn't you like to kill her?" he let the thought settle in her mind for a minute. "I could help you…kill Kikyou so you can have Inuyasha all for yourself…" Again, Naraku let the offer sink in Kagome's pure mind. "I dislike Kikyou…but I would never kill her…I…I" she was sure anymore, she hated the dead priestess for stealing Inuyasha away…but she didn't want to kill her. Naraku frowned, seeing that Kagome wasn't darkening. "Fine little miko" Naraku changed his hand into a sword and stabbed Kagome through the torso, quickly pulling out. "Die here…little miko and have regrets as you pass onto the next life" he chuckled as he left Kagome to die. Kagome writhed in pain, so this was what it felt like to be stabbed by Naraku, it hurt terribly. 'Damn both hanyou…' she thought to herself as she lay there dieing.

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was walking with Jaken in the forest. Rin wasn't with him, she needed to be humans so he left her with a good human village. The youkai continued walking until he smelled blood, he walked in the direction of the smell and found the miko, dieing. "My lord! What should we do? The young miko seems to be dieing!" the little imp yelled. Sesshomaru stared down at the imp "Jaken…quiet." The imp jumped "Yes my Lord!." Sesshomaru sighed, still loud as ever. He turned his attention back to the miko…she had been crying when…Naraku stabbed her, he could smell the hanyou's scent everywhere. Kagome looked up to see someone tall with silver hair, her vision blurred but he was still recognizable from his hair and the imp that followed him. "Little miko…" he looked up to see farther off in the woods was the idiot hanyou with the dead priestess. "Ah…So you shed tears for my idiot brother, Inuyasha?" he asked her as he stared down at her face, which was covered in blood. The miko only nodded her head, finding her voice die within her.

Sesshomaru took out tenseiga and focused on the invisible demons surrounding her, ready to take her life. He swung the sword and slowly sheathed it as the demons disappeared. Kagome's wound healed but she had fainted after he did so. 'Poor little miko…' Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, princess style. "My Lord…What will you do with the miko?" Jaken asked loudly. "She will…stay at the castle…" He said as he started to fly away, Jaken quickly grabbing onto the boa on his shoulder. He lay Kagome down on the cloud and stared at her. 'Why did I save her? I hate humans…they are pathetic weaklings. Why should I care whether this miko dies or not?' He stared at her face even longer than he should have. Kagome was very beautiful…Unlike the dead priestess who smelled of death and looked it, too. Kagome also had a pure soul…He liked that about her.

Sesshomaru and Jaken reached the castle, he picked Kagome off the cloud as he landed while Jaken had fallen onto a rock. "Oh, my ass!" he screamed as he ran around rubbing his bottom. Sesshomaru continued into the castle which was decorated nicely and up the stairs, laying the miko in his room on his bed. Kagome then curled up at feeling the soft bed, Sesshomaru grabbed the covers and covered the miko up. He smirked as she sighed. She was adorable when she was asleep. 'Wait…No…Not adorable. Humans are disgusting creatures…' After thinking about this for too long he decided not to lie to himself, she was adorable and very beautiful, inside and out. Sesshomaru backed away from the bed and leaned against the wall waiting for her wake up.

Kagome woke up on a soft and comfy bed, with white sheets and fluffy pillows. She jumped up quickly, not knowing where she was. Last she remembered she had been dieing on the forest floor, in front of Sesshomaru…That was when she felt his presence and slowly turned to see the great youkai leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He had opened them when she had jumped. "Sesshomaru…Where am I?" The youkai stepped away from the wall, taking a few step towards Kagome. "You are at my castle. You had fainted after I saved your life…" Kagome started remembering everything, how Inuyasha had left her for Kikyou, how Naraku offered to help kill Kikyou so that Kagome could have Inuyasha to herself…everything.

Depression swept over Kagome once more and she started to cry. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the crying miko. He saved her life and now that she remembered everything she wept again. Though he found her crying face quite adorable…but it was for his worthless hanyou of a half brother, making him slightly angry. The youkai grabbed Kagome's chin, lifting her face so that it was close to his. His golden orbs gazed into the miko's chocolate brown orbs as he kissed her. Kagome's eyes widened, shocked that the Great youkai was kissing her. He smirked as his tongue entered her mouth, giving him satisfaction that the miko was now focused on their kiss and not on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's mouth left the miko's but he still held onto her chin. "I'd like you to stop thinking of my idiot brother now. The world does not end when someone loves another and _not _you." He let go of Kagome's chin, resulting in Kagome falling backwards onto the bed shaking. She had never been kissed before, let alone a French kiss! Kagome lifted her fingers to her lips, rubbing them gently. Sesshomaru continued to smile, which was a new image of Sesshomaru that Kagome had never seen before. "A servant shall be in here shortly to help you bathe and dress. You will come down and join me for dinner" He walked out of the room while a female demon came in. "Hello miss…Please come, I will help you to the baths and while you bathe I shall ready clothes for you." Kagome followed and did as she was ordered, still in shock from the kiss.

After finishing her bath, Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the room finding priestess clothes. She really hated those…she looked like… 'No, I cant think like that anymore…Sesshomaru speaks the truth.' She sighed as she walked over to the clothes and put them on and readied herself to go down the stairs to dine with the mighty youkai.

* * *

Read and Review please.

This is my first time posting something for people to read so I'm excited about this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Sesshomaru is a bit of an oc.

Rated Teen to be safe C:

Inuyasha looked up, releasing Kikyou from their embrace while sniffing the air. "Blood…Kagome's blood." By instinct Inuyasha had been about to race after her until Kikyou pulled on his hand. Right, he had Kikyou now. Inuyasha smiled "Sorry Kikyou. I'm so used to rushing to her rescue all the time…I wont have to worry about that anymore now. I have you" He walked back to her, holding her hand. Kikyou smiled back at Inuyasha. "Lets go tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo about us." Kikyou suggested with a smile that warmed Inuyasha to his core. "Alright." Hand in hand they walked from the forest into the village, many villagers standing in awe while others gossiped at seeing Kikyou and Inuyasha together. They ignored them all as they walked into Miroku and Sango, who were standing close together while Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, all with shocked expressions. "Kikyou? Why are you here?" Sango asked, shocked that Inuyasha was holding hands with the dead priestess and not Kagome. "Whoa! Inuyasha what happened to Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently. "Kikyou is here because we are to be mates. I care not for the miko…" He deliberately left out her being hurt, he would go find the jewel shards she owned later.

"Inuyasha you idiot!" Shippo yelled as he jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto Inuyasha's head, hitting his skull with his tiny hands. Miroku quickly grabbed Shippo before Inuyasha could throw him off his head. "Inuyasha calm down now…Shippo is just expressing himself the way he can best, he is still a child" the monk warned while holding the kitsune. "Damn it Shippo!" the hanyou growled until Kikyou rubbed his arm with her free hand. Inuyasha immediately calmed down. "Anyway…Kikyou is here because I love her, not Kagome." The group figured as much, it was no secret that Inuyasha loved Kikyou, but for her to be here with him confused them, but they asked no further questions on the topic. "Inuyasha, wasn't Kagome suppose to be here by now?" Sango asked while putting a finger under her chin. "I don't care, Sango. Right now, Kikyou and I want to be alone for a bit." He said looking down at her with a calm expression. Kikyou looked to the group "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Later on we'll work together to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel and destroy Naraku." That being said, Inuyasha and Kikyou walked away to a hut.

Sango looked to Miroku "Can you actually believe this?" Miroku put Shippo on his shoulder as he replied "Actually I can…I'm not worried about those two…They seem to be in love, I'm more worried about Lady Kagome. She is usually back by now, It's already sunset and she isn't here. I'm positive something has happened." Sango nodded as she went to a nearby hut and changed into her slayer outfit. "Shippo stay here and incase Kagome should come here" Shippo looked hurt at first, but when he thought about being Kagome's knight, he was hyper and all for it. "Okay!" while jumping away from Miroku. "Kirara, lets go!" she yelled and the demon cat came in her huge form with a roar. Sango hopped onto Kirara's back while Miroku joined her.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara reached a spot in the forest that was filled with Naraku's scent as well as someone's blood…But whose? Sango turned to Kirara "Is it Kagome's?" She asked nervous to the answer. The giant cat demon nodded her huge head. Sango and Miroku stared at the pool of blood. Did Naraku kill her? Why take her corpse? What would he do? These questions went through both minds as they pondered what happened. Miroku suddenly jumped "What if lady Kagome is not dead? She may be injured and Naraku has captured her…." He said this trying to give hope to Sango since she looked so miserable. "That's worse! He may do horrible things to her! Like Kohaku…" Just mentioning her brother and how he had to live now made Sango weep in despair. She sat down as she cried while Miroku sat next to her holding her close to him. "Maybe nothing has happened Sango. Anything could have happened…Lady Kagome wouldn't die on us yet, she would fight on, and you know that. To this day Kohaku still fights against Naraku…" He rubbed her back. She looked up to the monk, tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling. "Thank you Miroku" She said as she leaned her face towards his only to dive her face against his robes to hide her blushing face. Miroku stared dumbfounded. Why did she have to do that? Didn't she know how much he wanted her? He sighed with a smile, he would hold off until they destroyed Naraku. They would marry and have many kids together…many kids. His right hand wanted to rub her bottom. 'No! This is _not_ the time to do this you devil hand!' He resisted, thankfully. He really didn't want to get hit by Sango and ruin the moment.

Sango looked up to Miroku, unaware of his desires "Do you think Inuyasha knows?" Miroku looked to the stars that were now out "He does, the way he spoke today showed he knew something happened to Kagome…" He got up, picking Sango up "We should head back and sleep. Tomorrow we have to search for Kagome and we'll need to be well rested" he looked to her face which was now smiling. 'This is why I love you, Miroku.'

Kagome went down the stairs, trying not to think of the kiss. She couldn't help but to think of him when his blasted stairs were so long! 'Why does anyone want so many stairs?' She started to nearly jog down the long flight of stairs, eventually reach the bottom. Kagome looked from side to side admiring the castle, it was huge and very decorated. That was when she felt the great youkai's presence, she looked around a corner to see a huge dining room, a table filled with food, and Sesshomaru himself. Kagome looked down as she approached the table and sat down. Sesshomaru smirked at seeing the timid miko "Go ahead and eat" he said as he started eating something that _looked_ like chicken. Kagome looked at the food in front of her and ate it and to her surprise it was fish. Sesshomaru continued to smirk "Something wrong with the food, little miko?" Kagome looked at him after taking a few bites of the fish "Its…So delicious! I haven't ever tasted food like this, not even in my world." She said her eyes full of delight. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at seeing her delighted face. Again he saw an adorable side of her that he found attractive. What was with this miko that made him feel this way?

After they had finished eating, Sesshomaru decided to tell her what was on his mind "Little miko, You will be staying at my castle until I see that you are better, both physically and mentally." The great youkai raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she was about to protest. "What? I cant stay here. I have to go back…" she stood up, it felt better than sitting while explaining. "I know that I just recovered from the blow by Naraku but I'm fine. Inuyasha doesn't bother me too much…I have to help find the Sacred Jewel…" Now she was just making up excuses. "I wont allow you to leave until I find that you are well again." The great youkai stood up and walked past her. "I know you are still in pain, you just don't want to burden me with your presence." Kagome was silent; He was dead on. "Your presence doesn't bother me…You are one of the two humans I can actually tolerate…" He turned his head to reveal a very tiny smile. Kagome continued to keep quiet, feeling maybe he was trying to comfort her… "Anyway, good night little miko…Be prepared for another human is coming over tomorrow and she will want to play with you…" He said to her as he left her to his own room. Servants came and took away the food while Kagome went back to her room to sleep. As she lay on the soft bed, her mind wandered to many things. 'Sesshomaru…Why are you kind to me? You hardly showed me any concern until now…Why? What did that kiss mean?' She slowly started to drift asleep, dreaming of the great dog demon saving her, but not from Naraku, but from Inuyasha.

Review please! I was very happy to receive everyone's review and advice. Thank you! C:

I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters and I never will (sadly)**

**Sesshomaru is a bit **_**nice**_**. You have been warned XD**

**Rated Teen to be safe ^^**

**Kagome woke to the sun shining on her face from a tall window in the room. She glanced outside to see a beautiful sunrise, what time was it? Sadly she didn't have a watch so she would just have to guess. Kagome got out of the comfy bed and walked out of the room looking around for someone, but to her disappointment she found no one. She couldn't even sense the great youkai. He had mentioned someone was coming over…Maybe he was picking her up? Kagome wandered down each hall, looking for something to do. She had never had this problem before, usually there was someone near her to talk to or she was out looking for the Sacred Jewel shards. Here she was looking to do **_**something**_**. What did Sesshomaru do in his spare time? Sleep? She had no clue, but maybe she could try and change that.**

**Kagome suddenly felt someone attach to her leg "Kagome!" Rin screamed as she clung to the miko with excitement. Kagome smiled and she immediately felt Sesshomaru's presence beside her. "Lord Sesshomaru brought me back! I'm so glad, I was getting bored in the human village. I'd rather play with you, Jaken, and Ah-Un." She said as she rushed back outside to play with the demons. She had such a short attention span, it was funny. "I see you are feeling much better today than you had yesterday" Sesshomaru commented with a smirk. Kagome blushed as she suddenly remembered the dream she had last night. "All I needed was a good nights rest…." she said rather too quickly and Sesshomaru picked up on it. "Ah, so you didn't have any **_**pleasant**_** dreams?" he asked, obviously teasing her. Her already red face blushed to an even deeper red than Sesshomaru had thought possible. "No…Of course not." she replied with a pout. The youkai chuckled at her stubbornness.**

**Kagome quickly changed the topic "Why is there nothing to do here? Do you sleep all day?" she questioned, forcing the subject from herself to the youkai's. Sesshomaru smiled "That is a reason why I have brought Rin back, to keep you busy as you heal" he replied simply. He seemed so smug about outwitting her. Kagome frowned "Fine, I'll go hang out with Rin…maybe I'll heal quicker" she said sarcastically. She had just turned to follow Rin outside when Sesshomaru grabbed the miko's arm with one hand and with the other he held her chin, looking into her eyes as if he was searching for something. The blush that had calmed down had come back to her face once more. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were drop dead gorgeous along with his beautiful silver hair.**

**Sesshomaru searched through out the miko's eyes, seeking hurt and pain. He found little and was surprised to see how quickly she was healing in her heart. After he was done searching he found he loved her brown eyes and her raven black hair, all so lovely in her face and body. Sesshomaru released the miko with a smirk "You are healing well…Now go spend time with Rin before you fall in love me" he teased. Kagome, looking embarrassed, left to play with the child and demons. Sesshomaru chuckled "Why does she have this effect on me…?" he asked himself as he looked out a window, watching the four play in the garden.**

**Sango woke up next to Miroku, along with Shippo on her other side. Last night she and Miroku had to tell poor Shippo about Kagome. He had cried all night until his tears had put him to sleep. Sango got up, taking her clothes with her to change back into her uniform. Today they had to seek out Kagome, maybe she wasn't dead…yet. After she had changed, Sango walked back into the hut to see Miroku and Shippo ready to go. Kirara was outside ready to go as well. Miroku sighed "I still cant believe Inuyasha and Kikyou left last night…" Sango nodded. She remembered what happened after she and Miroku had told Inuyasha and Kikyou about Kagome.**

_**Sango and Miroku walked back into the village, debating how to tell poor Shippo. They went inside Inuyasha's hut to tell him first. When they had finished telling him he had just smirked and took it all with ease "I know, I assumed something had happened to her when I had smelled her blood. I had been about to after the wench when I remembered I don't have to anymore. I have Kikyou" he said this as he wrapped his arms around the dead priestess. She looked up at him, her pale yet beautiful face smiling at him. "So please don't bother me about her anymore. I am officially done with her." Miroku couldn't stand to hear anymore of this "Inuyasha, she was once a friend! Doesn't that matter to you at all?" Inuyasha's anger had flared "Damn it Miroku! I just want to be left alone! I want nothing to do with Kagome anymore!" Miroku stared down Inuyasha "Are you finally showing your true colors, Inuyasha?" At the comment Inuyasha had picked up Kikyou and left, yelling "Go to Hell you perverted monk!"**_

"**Yeah…but, Inuyasha was being a jerk, Miroku. His true colors had shown through and it's sad…but, we have more important thing to think about rather than Inuyasha. Ready?" The monk smiled along with Shippo "Ready!" "Alright then, lets find Kagome!" She said as they all ran out of the hut and all jumping onto Kirara's back. They wanted to find their dear friend, who hopefully wasn't dead nor in Naraku's clutches.**

**Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara reached the spot that they had found Kagome's blood. Sango hopped off as the others stayed on Kirara's back, trusting Sango to investigate the site. Sango looked deep in thought as she studied the blood and how it disappeared…Someone maybe picked her body up? She started to examine certain spots on the ground that kind of looked like foot prints. After several minutes of studying them, she confirmed them as foot prints…but whose? Sango looked up to Shippo "Can you sniff around here and see who was here?" Shippo smiled and happily jumped down from Kirara. He was excited that he could be useful other than as a distraction. Shippo got on all fours and started sniffing around Kagome's blood. He picked up three scents, all three he recognized. He looked up to Sango "…The first scent I smell is…Naraku's" he said, a bit fearful. Sango was shocked, but she had known that he was the likely culprit. Shippo had said 'first', there were others? "Shippo, what other scents do you smell?" she asked, anxiety rocketing through her body. "The o-other scents are that of Jaken the imp and Lord Sesshomaru" he said this, half believing it himself. Sango looked to Miroku for help, confused at what she knew Sesshomaru to act and yet the evidence in front of her.**

**Miroku looked just as confused as Sango "Well…There are two things that could have happened, Sango. Either Sesshomaru saved Kagome or Naraku did…Though our safe bet is that Lord Sesshomaru saved her. The great dog youkai doesn't start fights too often, there is no way Lady Kagome angered him" he reassured her with a smile.**

**Sango nodded. Now they had a lead, but why did he save her? It was a question that was being thought by all. "Sango, Let us go and visit Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe he can shed some light on this situation…we might even be able to find lady Kagome." Again Sango nodded as she and Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back and started to fly toward the castle owned by the great youkai.**

**They traveled for until it soon turned dark, they had to camp out tonight. Shippo lay next to little kitty Kirara, making her his pillow and blanket. Sango lay on Miroku's lap, gazing at the stars wondering where Kagome was while Miroku lay there with an expression that showed he was thinking of dirty things. Miroku slowly reached his hand down to Sango's ass and started to do his signature move that pissed off many women. Next thing Miroku knew he was sleeping by himself with a huge bruise on his head while the annoyed Sango slept next to Shippo and Kirara with her weapon ready if he were to try and come over to sleep next to them. Miroku sighed but smiled, it was always worth it, in return to rub her ass he gets a bruise? Fine with him. He slept by himself stood upright against a tree while holding onto his staff to listen for demons or burglars that may try to rob them in the night.**

**Review please! If I get reviews, the quicker the chapters will come! Advice is welcome as well as criticism.**

**Sorry it took so long again, Christmas got me busy. Anyway I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters and I never will (sadly)

Sesshomaru is a bit _nice_. You have been warned XD

Rated Teen to be safe ^^

Hello! I'm sorry for how long it takes me to get every chapter out. I just get sidetracked so much. Anyway, here's chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

It had been several days now since Sesshomaru had invited the miko to live with him until he found her well enough in both heart and body. Her body had healed rather quickly and so was her heart, it was gradually accepting the truth. It upset him to think of her leaving…He had always traveled with the imp and Rin. It was always peaceful, but no fun. The miko made his days a bit more of something to call life. Was this the reason why his father had loved Inuyasha's mother? Were humans really that much of an impact on a demon's life? It seemed so, yet it was hard to believe.

Sesshomaru walked away from the window and sat in a chair as he pondered many things that were going through his mind. He knew better than to flirt with the miko, but he couldn't help it. It came naturally for him to do so. His father had loved a mortal woman and what became of her and his father? His father died protecting her, while she lived a miserable life without him and no one to help her out. Then again his father willingly died to protect her. He sighed. In the end he would hurt her frail heart even more so if he didn't quit now. Then again he didn't want to quit liking her.

He liked the miko enough to make her stay at his home, feed her, and treat her kindly,…and kiss her. He frowned, he wasn't sure what to do now. When she did leave maybe he would be unaffected, as well as she and they would go on with their normal lives or…the opposite. He would just see what happened and how he felt when the miko left, right now he liked her.

The youkai looked out the window and laughed. He saw the miko giving Rin horse rides while Ah-Un attempted to do the same to Jaken, squishing him. The miko made everybody around him happy and lively, which made him even more fascinated with her. "Little miko, what will happen when you must leave me?" he questioned out loud.

Inuyasha had returned with Kikyou to a village nearby until he had calmed down. He was done with Miroku's shit. He had asked repeatedly of the monk to not talk about Kagome, and what did he do? He did it anyway. It was alright though, he didn't need them anymore now that he had Kikyou. He had taken a hut that was unoccupied by any villagers and there he and Kikyou lived, even if it was for a little bit.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha with worried eyes "Inuyasha, you needn't get angry so easily about someone talking about Kagome. No doubt later in our life we will meet her, we cant avoid her forever you know?" she said calmly to him. "I know you will miss your friends Inuyasha. I have lived my life in solitude, never making a friend until I met you. Its lonely, so don't throw away your friends so easily. Please go make up with the good monk." she said while she touched his arm to assure him it was the best choice to do. Inuyasha looked at her with confused eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. "I cant…I just cant! Miroku is just…Ugh." he moaned before thinking clearly about everything. Kikyou always caused him to do the right thing. She brought out the human in him that he actually liked. "Yeah…You're right Kikyou…I just get upset too easily…" He sighed as he sat down next to her, laying his head on her lap, while she started to play with his grey-white hair. "Though I don't want to leave this village yet, Inuyasha" she said with a sweet smile. "We'll stay here for a while Kikyou…" he paused and quickly moved Kikyou where she was sitting on his lap.

Surprised, Kikyou slightly jumped at how quick Inuyasha had done this. She looked at her lover with warm eyes "I love you Inuyasha, you make me feel alive" she then leaned her face towards his and gave him a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the surprise kiss, but eagerly he returned the kiss, forgetting to be gentle towards her. Hearing 'I love you' made Inuyasha the happiest hanyou alive. Inuyasha released the kiss to let Kikyou breath. He had gotten too excited. "I love you, too Kikyou. I will protect you forever…" Hearing these words caused Kikyou to re-continue their previous kiss.

Sango and the group were flying towards the direction of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It was taking them longer than necessary for several reasons. They had to constantly stop near a village for directions since no one had ever been to the youkai's castle. Most humans didn't know so they had to go into the forest and find some demons to beat the answer out of. Then when they had visited several villages for directions, each time Miroku had gone up to a woman asking her to bare his child. Luckily each time Sango was nearby to smack him.

Sango sighed, why did the monk have to be so lecherous? Why was he so horny around other women so much? He was _supposed_ to be a 'good monk'. He was giving them a bad rep around villages now. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder pointing at a large castle far ahead. "That's it! That has to be Lord Sesshomaru's castle!" he yelled as he flailed his arms around. He wanted to know if Kagome was alright, he missed her terribly. Sango glanced at the little fox demon "I'm anxious to talk with Lord Sesshomaru as well, Shippo." Truthfully, she was actually a bit nervous as well. Lord Sesshomaru was extremely powerful, he was a youkai demons feared and respected. Here they were going to his home to demand what he knew of Kagome. She shook her head at the thought of actually demanding from the youkai, and that alone was a frightening thing to think about let alone do. Miroku put his hand on Sango, giving her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Sango." Those were the words she needed to hear. She felt slightly better and more confident. They were going to find out what happened to their dear friend.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke the next morning to hear Rin laughing as she played with the miko. He smirked as left his room to look in the miko's and saw the miko teaching Rin a new game. Sesshomaru went back to his room and changed into his usual gear. He left his room and went back to the miko's with a smile. "Rin, go play with Jaken and Ah-Un. I'm sure they are getting lonely and forgotten" he teased the child. Rin laughed "Yes, Milord!" she yelled as she ran off to play with the 2 demons who were elsewhere in the castle. Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome with a smirk. Kagome had been on the bed, all she did was back up, knowing the youkai was up to something. She quickly held her wrists down with one hand and with the other he lifted up her shirt to see the scar on her body. It was completely healed, it wouldn't tear or bleed unless it was cut again. Kagome blushed a maroon red "Sesshomaru! Let go!" she yelled while attempting to gain freedom. Sadly she did not get her wish. The youkai chuckled as he leaned towards the miko's face, staring into her eyes once more. He saw that her heart was nearly healed, but there was something troubling her…Rather she didn't know what to think of her current situation. He released her and left, chuckling at how red she had turned. Kagome pulled her shirt down, embarrassed that he had the nerve to pull her shirt up. 'Why do I like that about him?'

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara reached the giant castle. Everyone hopped off of Kirara's back and stretched. This was it. They finally reach the home of the great dog youkai. The four walked up to door, all nervous and yet excited. Sango looked to Miroku to knock on the giant door, he nodded as he turned his attention back to the massive door and knocked on it.

Jaken came running to Sesshomaru, flailing his arms around "Lord Sesshomaru! There are Inuyasha's friends outside! Should I let them in, milord?" he asked, loud as ever. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow for a second before realizing that they had probably come for questions about Kagome. "Let them in" he said this as he slowly went down the stairs to meet his 'guests'. By the time he got downstairs Jaken had let them in, they all looked nervous and yet confident. What a funny little group. "Why do you visit my home?"

Sango stepped forward, suddenly brave "Do you know what happened to Kagome, our miko?" she asked, needing to know. She needed the knowledge that her friend wasn't dead. Sesshomaru glanced upstairs and then back to the group "She is upstairs perfectly fine now…If you wish, the youkai hunter may go and visit her" he gestured with his hand to the stairs that would lead to Kagome. Sango nodded to Miroku before going up the steps, nearly jogging to see her old friend. She reached the top and quickly glanced in each room looking for Kagome until she found her, laying on a bed deep in thought. Sango ran to her, holding onto her, tears streaming down her face. Kagome was surprised to see Sango here "Kagome! I'm so happy you're not dead!" she said as she hugged on Kagome. "I'm happy to see you too Sango." she replied back, hugging her best friend. She had missed her so much.

Miroku looked upstairs as he heard the screams of joy of the girls. He smiled and looked to Sesshomaru 'Maybe he isn't all that bad' he thought as the girls came down, giggling and laughing at how much they had missed each other. Shippo ran to Kagome, jumping into her arms "K-kagome! I missed you so m-much!" he bawled. Kagome smiled "I missed you too Shippo…" she said as she hugged on him. She had missed her little fox. "Lady Kagome, it is good to see you alive and well" Miroku said as he made a little wave. She waved back "Thanks Miroku…"

Sesshomaru watched as everyone loved on Kagome…Now that she was better in both her body and her heart, he would have to release her. He made an inaudible sigh. He was almost sad that she was going to have to leave. "You are free to leave now, little miko" he said to her, and then looked to her friends "Go out and wait for her, She will just have to get her uniform that I had my servants fix." The group left and went outside to wait and leave with Kagome. A demon servant gave Kagome her uniform to dress in before leaving.

Kagome, now dressed in her uniform, went back to Sesshomaru smiling. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for saving me and having me here" she said this with a little blush. Sesshomaru looked down at her small frame "Little miko…You are now free to go…Your body has healed as well as your heart…" He said as he stared at the beauty before him. "But this doesn't mean this will be the last you see of me little miko, it may be a month, several months or even years before you see me again…" he then delicately grabbed Kagome's chin and gave her a gentle kiss. Kagome kissed him back, with more passion. This surprised him, but he didn't object to her kiss. They went deeper and more passionate, their tongues battling for control over the other.

They stopped and stared into each other's eyes "Sesshomaru…I will wait for you until our next meeting" she whispered to the silver-haired demon as she kissed his rough lips one more time. "Until then little miko, but remember your heart will be mine…along with your body" he whispered back to her with a smirk. "Now go with your friends, it wont be too long until I meet you again" he said this as his last farewell to the black-haired beauty. She left Sesshomaru in his castle and rode back to the village with her friends.

Sango looked to Kagome who looked like she had just gone to heaven. She nudged her friend with a smile, knowing exactly what happened between her and the great youkai. Kagome smiled, what Sesshomaru didn't know was that her heart already belonged to him. All she had to do now was wait for him, and she would continue to wait for him, no matter the length of time.

* * *

Review please! Yes this is the end. Though there is the bonus chapter, so go ahead and review this and then read the bonus chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Bonus Chapter

Bonus story!

You know the drill, I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters( except for Kagome's babies! I made them up)

Rated Teen to be safe ^^

Sesshomaru is different ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two years since Kagome had last seen the great youkai, Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome hadn't given up on seeing Sesshomaru again. She sighed as she looked to pregnant Sango, with her lecherous monk of a husband. They had gotten married soon after they had all killed Naraku and destroyed Shikon Jewel. She looked at another hut and saw Kikyou and Inuyasha relaxing near the woods. They had gotten married as well, but Kikyou couldn't have children since she was dead, but no one judged her anymore. They traveled all the time, never staying in the village too long, they traveled and destroyed demons together, enjoying their life together. Shippo was off with other fox demons like himself to train and grow stronger. Everyone was happy.

Kagome was now stuck in the feudal era forever, never able to return back to her other life, but that was fine with her now. She looked into the woods and found herself drawn to them. She looked to Sango and Miroku "I'll be back, I'm taking a little walk" The monk nodded his head while Sango smiled at her. She knew exactly why Kagome was going into woods.

Kagome passed many trees before coming upon the silver-haired youkai, who turned to around to see her and smiled. "I told you it wouldn't be too long before I saw you again, didn't I?" A tear streamed down her face. He was finally here. She had waited for him for so long and now here he was. Sesshomaru approached his miko and licked the tear the had been on her face. He then slowly moved his lips from the tip from her chin to her delicate lips and kissed her. Kagome eagerly kissed him back, she had missed these rough lips of his. "You are mine, Kagome. Your heart belongs to me and soon your body will, too" he said chuckling. "Baka, Sesshomaru…You've had my heart for 2 years now" she said this smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Later Kagome and Sesshomaru married and she became Lord Sesshomaru's mistress and helped him rule over the Western lands. They often visited Sango and her children until Kagome herself was pregnant. Kagome had two sons and a daughter. Both boys were half-demons, but they had the power of a demon and the heart of a human. The girl turned out to be a half-demon as well, but she had the powers of a miko._

_Kagome died at an old age, and Sesshomaru would visit her grave yearly with his children in which she had left him with before she died, so he was never lonely in his many years._

"Thank you Kagome for giving me your heart and for giving me children…You made my life a better one. When I die, I will join you…sadly it'll be a while before then, so Kagome wait for me just a while longer." he said as he stared at her grave. He missed her terribly. It had been a few years already, but the pain never disappeared. "You are forever my little miko…Kagome." He stared at her grave, remembering her beautiful face the day they had gotten married. "See you soon, little miko" He said this as he turned and left her grave. Just before he went inside his home, Sesshomaru watched the sun set and felt as if Kagome was beside him watching the sunset. "It wont be too long now..."

* * *

Review please! This is the absolute end to _Her Heart must be His. _Sadly not all endings are good. Humans do eventually die, sorry if you wanted her to live forever.


End file.
